100 Theme Challenge!
by Mira-chan1717
Summary: Well, the introduction explains it all. Basically, they're just a 100 KumohiraxAizawa one-shots, with some YoitexMiharu, that all fit or tie in with the theme. I saw it somewhere and wanted to try! R&R! Reviews make me happy! Mostly T, some M, but it says the rating beforehand, so you could skip the M if you want :D ON HIATUS
1. Introduction

_Disclaimer: I don't own Nabari No Ou~_

Author's Note: I am trying a 100 theme challenge! *giggle*

**1 – Introduction.**

**xXx**

**Me: So, I guess now I just introduce the characters I'll be using for this 100 themed challenge (which is going to be either AU or the Nabari world)! There's going to be Sensei/Tobari, – **

Koichi: Well, there's me, Mira…

**Me: I know, I know, I haven't gotten to you yet.**

Koichi: But I was supposed to be next!

**Me: *sighs* of course you were, Aizawa-chan…**

Koichi: …I'm not a girl!

**Me: *rolls eyes* anyway, and there will be a few Miharu x Yoite moments in here, because well, they're cute together~**

Yoite: *blushes* ; / / / / ;

Miharu: *stutters* wh-what, why?

Shiratama: *meow*

**Me: *snickers* Though it'll be mostly Kumohira x Aizawa, because they need more love~**

Koichi: ; / / / / / ; WHA—

Tobari: You fujoshi pervert.

**Me: "Rotten girl" is such a mean name to call me, Sensei! *rolls eyes* *shrugs* I know that already, I don't need to hear it again. Unless you would like to say it again, but end up riding in a car, da?**

Tobari: *grumbles but avoids eye contact with Koichi*

**Me: *snickers more* I think we got a shy seme here~ *teasing***

Tobari: hahaha, I'm seme. 8D

**Me: Of course, you're taller anyway. Plus, Koichi is cute as a uke.**

Koichi: … :I I'm not even going to question how you know I'm a cute uke. *turns head away, crossing his arms*

**Me: C: … and a tsundere!**

Koichi: NO, ROKUJOU IS A TSUNDERE. *angermark*

Miharu: D8 … *devil wings* *glares at Yoite*

**Me: ANYWAY, it's going to be mainly Kumohira/Aizawa, with some Yoite/Miharu, with some appearances of Raimei, and Tobari's "live-in lover", Seki (maybe, not sure with her).**

Koichi: … oh if only you could show anger faces on here… or just the greater than, less than signs… D8 *another angermark*

**Me: I know, I know… *pats his back pathetically* But I said maybe!**

Tobari: Whatever, what's the rating going to be Mira-chan?

**Me: it ranges from K+ to T, with some M. So I'll just put the rating at T, and tell you the rating beforehand! **

Koichi: …oh god, what will we be doing in the M part?

**Me: … I dunno yet. *smirks***

Tobari: Don't do that Mira. He's only fourteen D8

**Me: … *is silent***

Koichi: I think we broke her…

**Me: *sudden frage* You know what, Tobari, you're going to be a pedophile! Case closed. Either that or I'll make him older, and you won't change your age! *rant rant rant***

Tobari: I wouldn't call me a 'pedophile'!

**Me: I even think you had a slight crush on Miharu…**

Miharu: *devil wings* oh yes, he did~

Tobari: D8 Did not!

Koichi: *crosses arms* You're going DOWN, Rokujou. 

**Me: HEY! NO FIGHTING! Because seriously, the next theme is Love!**

Koichi: fine… 

**Me: Good. *pushes Miharu next to Yoite and Koichi next to Tobari* So there. XD**

Yoite: so… will it tell the readers who's the narrator or who's point of view it's in?

**Me: Of course it will, it'll be up by the rating! Well, the first one is in Aizawa's POV, but then I just decided to have it be third person. Any more questions?**

Miharu: Wait! So will the readers be able to skip around themes they don't want to read, like, if it's M rated or something?

**Me: I don't know/care, whatever they want to do… I mean, if they were uncomfortable with the whole pedo-idea, *glares at Tobari*, then I guess so. /shot/**

Koichi: AHH! SHE GOT SHOT! 8D

**Me: … *deathstare* It was a figure of speech, or something, just… no… But I am putting a lot of work into this… They're going to be one-shots/drabbles as well, by the way. 8D**

**Me: … I need some food…**

Koichi: *stomach rumbles* *blushes* 

Tobari: c'mon, let's get you some food. *drags him off to a sushi place*

Miharu: Come on, Yoite, let's get you some food too. 

Yoite: I'm not hungry… D8

Miharu: Well I am, so I'm going. *leaves*

Yoite: DDDD8 … *follows after him*

**Me: *watches* … food would be good. ; n ; *scampers off to get food***

Raimei: Hello? … Guys? *looks up* ooohhh… This is going to be yaoi isn't it? … 8D

**xXx**

… **/shot for making Raimei a yaoi fan/ … She just seems like she would though…**

**Reviews make me happy, everyone! * u * Plus, I was telling the truth when I said KoichixKumohira needed more love… **

**I think I might do this with Laven/Yuvi as well. Oh well, maybe I'll find another 100 theme challenge that's different than my list I have now and I'll do that one :D**

**But bye for now~!**


	2. Love

_Disclaimer: I don't own Nabari No Ou~ _

Author's Note: I am trying a 100 theme challenge! *giggle*

**2 – Love**

**Rating: T **

**Aizawa's POV**

**xXx**

"Honestly, Shimizu-chan… Knitting? Really?" I looked over at the blonde who nodded furiously. She had been wanting to learn how to knit since… who knows when, but she had finally gone out, got a learning-how-to-knit- book, dozens of colors in string, and a few knitting needles and she was all set.

"And you three are going to help!" She exclaimed, which was replied with a groan from us all. Don't get me wrong; I like Raimei, but sometimes whenever she got frustrated with something, she gets… _Frustrated._ Heavily frustrated, to be exact. I don't think we'd want to be around when she had something tiny and sharp in her hands when she got that way.

"…Yaaaaaay…" We all cried out unenthusiastically and she rolled her eyes.

"This'll be fun, I promise."

"Just promise not to stab our eyes out when you get mad." Sensei grumbled under his breath and I snickered. He sat down next to Rokujou, who scowled slightly and grabbed a pair of needles. I sat down to the left of Sensei, grabbing a pair of the knitting needles as well.

Raimei smiled. "See? It's fun already! I think I want to use the red string first~!" She said, grabbing the crimson colored thread. "…Aizawa-kun, want to help me get the supporting thread in the beginning, like it says I should?"

I don't know what she means by that, but I agreed and sat by her, helping her get the supporting thread. I kept glancing at Tobari, who finally started helping after we got everything set up, and flushed slightly.

The look on his face was a concentrated look, one he always had when he fought. "Aizawa?" Raimei called and I swallowed slightly, still looking at Sensei. He didn't seem to realize what he was doing, and he looked up at me.

My eyes widened and I looked away.

_Dammit! That was so obvious!_

He shot me a confused look and I looked at Miharu instead, trying to distract myself. But there was a shriek from Raimei, and I looked down.

My hands were trapped (not to mention threaded) into the yarn… with Sensei's hands trapped as well. I sighed. _Really?_

"Just get us out Raimei."

**xXx**

It took her and Miharu one hour to finally get us out, but there was still a red thread attached to our pinkies.

Raimei, realizing what happened, smirked slightly and looked down at us. "Well, look at that, Rokujou…"

"The red string of fate." Miharu answered, looking at us.

"You know what that means, right, Aizawa? I know Sensei does…" She said and I looked down.

_Of course I knew what it meant… _I thought. _The two people connected by the red thread are destined lovers, regardless of time, place, or circumstances._

_But the string is never broken. This is just yarn. It'll break…_

I looked at Sensei; his face was as red as my eyes. "It means that…"

"You two are soulmates!" She let out a high-pitched squeal, which even caused me to cower down slightly and blush.

"Shut up, Shimizu-chan!"

She sighed happily. "Maybe we should knit more often, if I knew that this was going to happen!"

"Just get us out!" We both said at the same time, both of us heavily blushing.

"Nope, I don't think I want to! C'mon, let's go have lunch Miharu." She said, taking Rokujou's hand and leading him out the door. In a flash, they were gone.

I looked at Sensei. "So…"

"We could cut it if you want."

"We sorta have to, Sensei…" He sighed, stood (tugging on the string, which indicated that I should stand as well) and walked over to the counter, grabbing the scissors. I looked up at him. "Wait!"

"What?" He asked, looking me in the eye. I took a deep breath and took the scissors from his hand.

"Maybe… Maybe Shimizu-chan was right… Maybe we are?" I said and stood on my tip-toes, kissing his cheek lightly. I then pulled away, blushing heavily.

"Maybe." He agreed, leaning down, pressing his lips against mine.

**xXx**

… **I could not stop giggling at this, I don't even know why I did this, I don't even knit! I had to look up what the knitting needles were called… *shame***

Koichi: Really? "Soulmates", Mira? Really?

**Yes, "soulmates", Aizawa-chan. I thought it was cute.**

Koichi: *grumbles* and why did I have to kiss his cheek?

**IT WAS CUTE :I**

Koichi: *raises hands defensively*

Yoite: There was some Raimei x Miharu stuff… D8

**Hush up, Yoite, I didn't mean for it to be like that. I just needed them to leave so they could kiss.**

Yoite: …fair enough…

Tobari: I see what you did there.

**Yes, yes… Onwards to number three! :D**

**By the way, I looked up "red string of fate" and here's the website I used (just remove the spaces):**

** en. wikipedia wiki/ Red_ string_ of_ fate**

**:D**


	3. Light

_Disclaimer: I don't own Nabari No Ou~ _

Author's Note: I am trying a 100 theme challenge! *giggle*

**3 – Light **

**Rating: T and M (because of flashbacks XD) **

**xXx**

There was a sudden brightness enveloping the room as Tobari cracked open a sapphire eye. He sat up, scratching his head as he shifted slightly, before rubbing his eyes and opening both of them. He glanced around the room, noticing how there were clothes scattered over the floor (some of which he knew were his; others he wasn't so sure) and closed his eyes again, sighing.

He turned to the other side when he felt something move next to him.

Suddenly, the albino's crimson eyes opened and he yawned. "You're awake already…?" Tobari stared at him and Aizawa stared back. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

He chuckled and handed him his glasses from the nightstand, thus knocking over a bottle; luckily it was capped.

Aizawa took the glasses and put them on his face, gawking at his lover as he looked at the bottle.

"_Mmnh!" He broke the kiss, throwing his head back as the older man grinded his hips against him, the friction growing. There were several pants heard from the younger boy as he let out a few moans, gripping onto Tobari's bare shoulders. After a while, they had somehow managed to get each other undressed and completely stripped down. Tobari towered over the albino, leaning over and grabbing a clear bottle, opening it and coating his fingers in it._

"Sensei?" Aizawa awkwardly sat up and Tobari looked over at him as he winced. "O-Ouch… Dammit…"

_He smirked as Aizawa cried out; how sexy the younger boy looked with his cheeks red, his back arched. He thrusted in another finger, scissoring them slightly and not waiting for the albino to get used to it; he added a third and Koichi moaned loudly. Tobari panted, searching for that certain spot. Koichi raised his hips slightly when he thrusted with his digits, automatically screaming. He licked his lips and mentally mapped where that sweet spot was._

"Sensei, come on, quit staring at me." He whined slightly, leaning against his shoulder. Tobari sighed and wrapped his arms around the younger boy's waist. Koichi flushed slightly and looked up at him, leaning over and kissing him.

"_Ready?" The taller man asked, lining up with Koichi's entrance, and the younger boy nodded feverishly, making Tobari thrust into him fiercely. The albino screamed and winced, closing his eyes shut, panting and letting out small moans. The raven-haired one leaned over and gave him a comforting kiss, slowly moving in and out. Aizawa clung onto him, wrapping his legs around the man's waist, tightening his muscles around him. _

Tobari kissed back, feeling the albino's hips through his skin. He mentally scolded himself; he's going to make Aizawa sit down and eat, even if he has to shove the food down his throat. He blushed. Damn, that sounds perverted… He pulled away and kissed his head.

_Tobari shifted every once and a while, trying to find that certain spot again. He heard the younger boy pant and moan, and he silently wished he would buck his hips again. He groaned when he did, however, and brushed up against his prostate. Koichi let out a loud pant and a "Th-there! O-Oh, Sensei, THERE!", causing the man to hit it repeatedly, as hard as he could, before the albino screamed and climaxed violently. Tobari climaxed inside of him, coating his walls with his seed. He pulled out of him, climbing over to the panting boy. He smirked at him. "There's a little left~ Drink up~"_

_The boy glanced up with cardinal eyes before closing them and wrapping his mouth around his member, sucking him dry. Before long, they were both lying down, arms wrapped around each other, both asleep._

Aizawa blushed slightly, yawned again, and sighed. "Here," The raven-haired male said, getting up out of bed, going to get dressed. "Stay there," He commanded when he finished, "I'll go make some breakfast."

For once, Aizawa just simply nodded, taking off his glasses quickly to rub his eye. Tobari walked out of the bedroom, walking downstairs to start making them both breakfast.

Aizawa looked around the room, deciding to get up and get dressed anyway. He found his boxers, but really didn't want to wear his school uniform he had been wearing the day before. He found one of Tobari's shirts (well, maybe he was snooping around, but… Still…) and slipped it over his head, his glasses getting knocked off. "Dammit." He cursed, picking them up easily and sliding them back on his face.

He looked at the curtains, smiling, feeling the warmth that developed around him. He sighed happily before smirking, creeping out of the room, going to the kitchen.

Luckily, Tobari had his back turned and Aizawa snickered.

"Honestly, Tobari, let me cook before I shove you in a car!" Aizawa did the best to imitate Hanabusa's voice, which earned a jump and a growl from the older man.

"Seki-chan, I told you not to come over here anymore, I know you like to help me out but honestly!" He said, turning around, freezing when he saw the albino laughing, clutching his sides. "Not. Funny. Aizawa." He growled out and the younger boy stood.

"It really was…" He sneered, coyly smiling before walking over. "What are you making?"

"Just some ajitsukenori* with miso soup**, that's all."

"Ah, okay." He said, glancing up at the older man. He sat up on the counter and swung his feet back and forth, causing Tobari to smile and lean over, kissing the albino.

"Say, Koichi…?"

"Yes?" He answered, wrapping his arms around his neck, looking at the rays of sunlight creep upon them.

"Is that my shirt from my closet?"

**xXx**

*** - Seasoned nori called ajitsukenori can be purchased in Asian grocery stores. (Nori – dried seaweed) The nori is normally dipped in soy sauce and has rolled rice with it.**

**** - Miso soup: Common ingredients are tofu, chopped green onion, wakame seaweed, aburaage (deep-fried tofu), and lots more. It's a typical Japanese breakfast dish, along with some nori, or steamed rice, or other various side dishes.**

**xXx**

**gwah, sex scenes! D8**

Koichi: You did fine, Mira…

**DDDDD8**

Koichi: Wipe that blood from your nose, Sensei.

Tobari: ; / / / / / ; … *wipes away the blood*


	4. Dark

_Disclaimer: I don't own Nabari No Ou~ _

Author's Note: I am trying a 100 theme challenge! *giggle*

**4 – Dark **

**Rating: T**

**Author's Note 2: Wow, this one was really hard to think of. ; / ; So, I hope this is okay~**

**xXx **

"Has anyone seen Aizawa-kun?" Raimei asked, glancing around the room. "He always leaves at night and he never shows his face around until morning."

Tobari looked up. "I think you're right, Raimei… I normally don't see him at night. Strange."

"We should go to his house and see what's up!" Raimei said, excitedly. Miharu and Tobari stared at her, both men raising an eyebrow. "Oh come on! Aren't you guys curious to see what he's doing?"

"That's invading privacy, Shimizu-chan…"

"I don't think he would mind, he's our friend after all, and we're curious, aren't we?" Raimei pouted. "Come on! Please? _Pleaaaaaaase_?" She cried out, and Tobari shook his head. "Fine. I'll go by myself."

That got his attention and Tobari grabbed her wrist. "No, you know it's not safe. You know that I also hate having Aizawa out at his house by himself."

"Then we can go see if he's okay!" Raimei said, and the raven-haired man sighed. Both Miharu and Raimei snickered.

"Fine, fine, alright. But ONLY to see if he's okay."

**xXx**

Raimei leaned forward and knocked on the door, but it swung open by itself. The three looked at each other before the blonde stepped in. "Sensei, check upstairs, Miharu and I will stay down here." She ordered and both men nodded; Miharu stepped off to join Raimei while Tobari walked up the stairs.

"Stupid Shimizu…" He grumbled before hearing a growl come from a room. He stepped towards the sound, opening the door slightly. "Aizawa…?"

There was another growl and a scampering noise was heard from the floor.

"Stop playing, Koichi." He commanded, and the door shut behind him, enveloping him in complete darkness. He turned slightly, seeing the moon was out; it was close to being full.

There was a slight growl. "Wh-what… What are you doing here?" The voice was shaken, raspy and seemed to be by a dark corner. He shuddered; the voice certainly didn't sound like Aizawa's. It was more frail and confused (scared, even), but it was rough and it sounded like it wanted to hurt Tobari if he didn't tell what he was doing here.

"Aizawa…?" He walked closer to the dark corner and there was a howl.

A dark silhouette stood and walked over to Tobari slowly; the raven-haired man got into a protective stance. "I asked you a question, what are you doing here?" The figure yelled and looked up at him; the moon's rays hit his face.

"What are you doing being creepy, Aizawa?"

His eyes opened and instead of the normal pupils being circle—his instead were wider and rounder; and the red (that was usually dull and a darker red) color was a vibrant red, which seemed to glow slightly. Tobari stumbled backwards, shocked with the sight. He scowled. "I asked you first."

His canines were sharp and longer than his other teeth, which startled the raven-haired man. "Raimei was worried about you—"

"I told you guys to leave me alone at night for a while!" His eyes shone brightly; the moon moved slightly, showing more of the albino. He arms and legs were covered in little wisps of silver hair everywhere and his eyes glared angrily up and down, looking Tobari over. He bared his teeth again, letting out a little growl.

"Well obviously she didn't care… I'm just glad nothing too extreme happened—"

"Nothing too extreme?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, causing Tobari to look in his eyes again. "I'm… THIS thing!" He motioned to himself, sitting down on his bed, letting out a pathetic whimper.

Tobari knelt by him, nervously putting his hand up to the albino's cheek, stroking it. "Why didn't you tell us…?"

He whimpered more and looked down, biting his lip slightly. He shrugged. "It seems stupid that I'm… THIS…"

"It's really not bad…"

"Just be lucky it's not a full moon…" He countered, looking down at his sensei. "Otherwise you would've been running…"

"Trust me, I won't run."

"Why does that sound like a sentence from a wedding?" He asked and snickered when he saw Tobari's cheeks darken. "Never mind…" He sighed and let out a lonely howl; the older man smiled and leaned up, kissing his head.

"So… you're a werewolf…?"

"Yeah."

"Have you been fixed?" His eyes widened and Tobari snickered. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding, Koi…" He snickered again and held his little werewolf close.

"You should be," He growled out, "pedo…" He nuzzled up to his chest and barked, smiling.

**xXx**

***sweat drop* eheheh… god, that stupid "pick up" line… eheheh…**

Koichi: *growls* I was a werewolf?

Koichi: … sweet~~

Tobari: "held his little werewolf close"?

**IT WAS CUTE.**


	5. Seeking Solace

_Disclaimer: I don't own Nabari No Ou~ _

Author's Note: I am trying a 100 theme challenge! *giggle*

**5 – Seeking Solace **

**Rating: T**

**xXx**

Aizawa looked up at the ceiling, gawking at the lines the windowpane made when the moon hit it. There were little squiggly lines on the ceiling as well, thanks to the rain that was pounding on the window. It was times like this when he felt hopeless but content, if that was even possible for the albino.

He felt like this every day, ever since he got out of the lab.

He knew it was stupid to act like this, especially when Sensei was downstairs, but he couldn't help it, the eerie mental image of seeing a bright light in front of him with doctors soon leaning in front of it, flooded his mind.

_Those nasty doctors – no, I won't even call them doctors._ Aizawa scowled to himself, crossing his arms. _They were just monsters that wanted to know everything, even if it was wrong, against human rights, all that. I was their lab rat._

_When I was younger, I had created this windstorm throughout the house and tricked my father into believe it was his fault mother had fallen on her rear, because he had left the windows open. Mother ended up locking me in my bedroom for the rest of the day, and I fell asleep crying._

_Only because I was hungry._

Aizawa's stomach growled but he ignored it; he was used to not eating, much like Miharu.

_The next day, I awoke to the sound of sirens, only I didn't wake up in my bed. I woke up in a jail-like cell, my arms chained behind my back. The ride was bumpy and I knew my parents did this; I never liked them anyway, since my mother called me a monster._

_Two men opened the door and picked me up; I couldn't squirm around since their grip was tight. I screamed multiple times but they kept hitting me…_

The albino buried his face in his hands, squeezing crimson orbs shut. Little drops of salty liquid fell from his eyes, down his cheeks, onto the floor. _They brought me to this table and undressed me…_

_They cut me open like I was just their play thing and they didn't care if I bled over the damn table! _

Koichi let out a scream and hugged his knees tight, glancing at the scars on his arms. _Those stupid bastards!_

Tobari looked up at the ceiling when he heard Aizawa scream; he was just visiting the albino's aunt and uncle to talk about his grades in homeroom. His aunt went on with cooking and his uncle didn't seem to hear – or mind – what happened. Tobari stood, gave some shitty excuse on where he was going ("Uh, I have to use the restroom, excuse me for a moment"), and ventured upstairs to figure out for himself.

Aizawa paused when he heard footsteps outside his door and glared down at the floor, trying to find a long sleeved shirt; something that would keep Sensei from seeing them.

Anything to keep him from seeing too much.

He scowled; the nearest long sleeve shirt was in his closet, and that was farther away than his blanket that was on the bed.

"Aizawa-kun?" Sensei asked through the door. "Can I come in…?"

"I don't know if you'd want to…" There was a silence behind the door. _That shocked him. Good. _Aizawa thought sourly. _Maybe he'll go away…_

"Well, I want to… I heard you scream… Anything wrong?"

"There's nothing wrong!"

Tobari, sensing the sharp tone of fear in his voice, sighed and ran his hand through his hair before turning the doorknob. "I'm coming in anyway." He stepped inside and closed the door behind him, turning on the light. Aizawa flinched from the sudden brightness; pulled the blanket down from his bed, onto the floor, and pulled it over him.

"I said there was nothing wrong!" The albino felt his footsteps walk closer to him, and suddenly, a little light was let in as the blanket was pulled down from his face.

"Don't lie to me, Koichi…" The raven-haired man said calmly, stroking the snowy-haired one's cheek, wiping a tear away. "What's wrong…?"

"I was just thinking about how I was a lab rat, that's all…" He looked down, shamed that he even admitted that. Tobari pulled down the rest of the blanket, exposing all the scars that traveled up and down his arms and legs. The older man sighed, causing Koichi to look to the side. "I hate this…"

"I know you do… If it makes you feel better, it makes you look tough…?" He said quizzically and Aizawa turned to him, nodding slightly. He suddenly rested his head on Kumohira's chest, which caused the elder one to pull him close cautiously.

"I guess."

Tobari smiled and kissed his head, rocking him back and forth slightly. "Just go to sleep, Koi. It'll be okay…"

**xXx**

**I think I actually am starting to like having Tobari call Aizawa "Koi". It seems so cuuuuuute~ *melts***

Koichi: … *blushes* why did you make ME be the lab rat anyway?

**It just goes along with the original plot, okay? And plus, I needed some fluffy idea so I started out with a dark one and it ended in fluff. Which I think is the cutest thing ever. 8D**

Yoite: When exactly is there going to be some scenes with Miharu and I-?

**Just stop there, Yoite, I'll add some MiharuxYoite scenes soon. **

Raimei: What's up next on the list, Mira?

**Hmm… *looks* Break Away. Huh… this will be interesting…**


	6. Break Away

_Disclaimer: I don't own Nabari No Ou~ _

Author's Note: I am trying a 100 theme challenge! *giggle*

**6 – Break Away**

**Rating: T**

**2AN: I was having a hard time with this one so I asked my family members "What plot do you think of when you hear the word: 'break away'?" and one answered with two people breaking up, but two answered with jail. So, I think you know where I'm going with this. 8D**

**xXx **

Tobari Kumohira was never one to get in trouble. He was just always fighting for Miharu and Raimei._ It was innocent!_ He shifted slightly on the cold, hard, not to mention dirty, floor of the jail cell. _This would NOT look good at all, if anyone were to find out. _He glanced over at the other side of the cell, staring at its emptiness.

_I was just simply fighting, and I guess I got out of hand, but they deserved it! They were the ones holding onto Miharu!_

Then the backup scampered away with bloody noses, but the main guy, (Tobari assumed he was the leader) stayed and the raven-haired man was in a position that simply stated "I started this fight first". The rest went downhill.

There was a loud clang and a whimper; Tobari turned his head to see a snowy-haired boy lying down on the floor. The guards unlocked his handcuffs, walked out, and locked the cell again. The boy stood and rubbed the back of his neck, which seemed to be scarred. "What are you looking at?" He asked; his voice was raspy and fragile, but it was obvious to Kumohira he was trying to act tough.

"Nothing. What are you in for?"

The albino shrugged and glared at the older man with crimson eyes. _Why was he in jail? Why not juvenile detention or something like that?_

"I stole something from a store, and went to court. I yelled at the judge, though I swear he deserved it. He was nice enough to send me here though. What are you in here for?"

"A street fight."

He nodded and Tobari looked down again. There were so many other questions he wanted to ask the albino, like what his name was, how old he was, what he stole, or even why he had a scar on his neck, but he kept his mouth shut.

It was eerily quiet as the two men distanced themselves from each other as much as possible. Tobari coughed to break the ice; he figured he needed to until Miharu got the money to free him or he was proven innocent.

"How old are you anyway?"

"Fourteen." The older man looked back at him. "Yeah, stare all you want. The judge still hates me and wishes me dead."

"All because you stole something?"

"Well, I see you believe every lie you hear." A smirk crawled across his face and he tilted his head. "I figured out the power I have to convince people for believing they did the stuff I actually did. Every cell in the asylum however was full, so they brought me here. Isn't this wonderful for you?" He smiled.

Tobari widened his eyes. "You mean to tell me that you are a good liar?"

"…To sum it up, yes."

"And that's why you're here now?" He hesitated before nodding. "What's your name anyway?"

"Aizawa Koichi. What's yours?"

_What? THE Aizawa Koichi…?_ "To-Tobari Kumohira…" He gasped out, barely remembering how to speak. This kid was always the one who was always experimented on at the lab he worked at for a while. He never saw them experiment on the child, but since he worked with the children to tell them he was going to help them get rid of their cancer, he always saw him around.

_He was always silent, always sad looking. He never talked to any of the other children. _

Tobari shook his head and Aizawa looked down at him, sitting down by the older man. "Kumohira-san?" He smiled slightly; now he remembered where he had seen the albino before. Koichi smiled as well (he always liked the older man) and looked out the squared opening (_probably that was meant to be a window_, Aizawa thought) glancing back to Tobari. They heard a rattle noise and suddenly, two figures stood by the cell door.

"Sensei!" A female cried out. "Watch out!" There was a loud bang and a continuous sawing sound until the door rattled and fell off its hinges. "Sensei! Come on, let's go!" Tobari stood and walked over to the blonde, but paused and looked back. Aizawa had that same look in his eyes as he did in the hospital, and the older man suddenly had a ping in his chest.

"I'm going to get in some serious shit; Aizawa, stand up, come on." He ordered and Aizawa stood up, pushing his glasses up.

Raimei raised an eyebrow at the albino but Tobari grabbed her wrist and started running off.

**xXx**

Tobari: really? You're going to cut it off there?

**Not really good with fighting scenes, Sensei. BUT I HAVE TO DO THEM ANYWAY. /justlikesexscenesshot/**

Koichi: YAY FOR MAKING PEOPLE BELIEVE I STOLE SHIT 8D

**Why does it seem like these are getting shorter and shorter?**

Yoite: Maybe if you add some—

**I KNOWWW. I WILL.**

Yoite: We got a badass over here… *puts hands up defensively and points at me*

**Or I can just kill you off, how about that, Yoite?**

Yoite: … *drops hand*

**Yeah, that's what I thought.**


	7. Heaven

_Disclaimer: I don't own Nabari No Ou~ _

Author's Note: I am trying a 100 theme challenge! *giggle*

**7 – Heaven **

**Rating: T**

**2AN: I had a hard time deciding whether or not to make Aizawa die or not, so I just went with this idea instead. Since it's happier. And more perverted. Which is in my field of expertise. 8D**

**A cookie if you get the Hetalia reference! (I hope to give out many cookies…~)**

**xXx **

It was Halloween once again and Raimei played with the frills on her dark purple skirt. She looked at mirror, opening her mouth to check for any black lipstick stains on her pearly white teeth.

"Where could he possibly have gone? I don't think that a Halloween costume could be difficult to put on!" She yelled, glancing at the three men sitting down at a table. She played with her skirt again before shifting her corset slightly.

"Raimei, patience." Tobari's voice registered in the blonde's mind and she turned towards the man.

"It shouldn't take that long! It's not that complicated!" She barked out, glancing at Miharu. He was playing with his black capris that Raimei had ever so nicely picked out for him. She then glanced at Yoite, who was dressed as a pirate (as long as he had something on his head, he was fine) and sighed, playing with her hands.

She thought of how she was in charge of choosing everyone's outfits – Sensei was a devil, Miharu was a ninja, Yoite was a pirate, she was a witch, and Aizawa, well…

"I can hear everything you're saying, Shimizu-chan!" The albino called from the downstairs bathroom (which was right next to the kitchen). She snickered.

"Then hurry up!" There was a sigh from the boy and he whined. "What is it this time, Aizawa?"

"I don't want to come out, you fujoshi! Who would dress a boy like this?" He whined louder and Raimei let out a chuckle when she saw the color from Tobari's face drain. _This is why I like being in charge of their outfits… _Raimei thought. _They have no idea what the others are. _

"Just come on out!" There was a click and the door opened.

Aizawa clutched his plastic yellow wand with a death grip as he turned the corner, his Greek-like strapped sandals hitting the floor as he walked into the kitchen. Tobari's face went from pale to a deep red as he whipped his head away from the albino. "There… Happy?" He scowled at the snickering blonde before crossing his arms. The fake wings that were strapped to his back moved slightly. He turned back to the girl. "Why do they all get less perverted costumes?"

Raimei stepped closer to the albino, smoothing out his tiny toga, making him shudder as his strap (holding the toga up) slipped slightly.

He pushed it back up and stepped away from the blonde, her snickering growing more as he scratched his upper thigh (which the toga showed), rolling his eyes.

"Next time, I want to pick the outfits… I'll be all covered while ALL of you are showing off your legs, chest, and back!" He pouted, crossing his arms again. "This is so embarrassing…"

Yoite coughed. "I think it looks fine."

Aizawa shrugged. "Well, come on, let's go trick or treating."

"Oh yeah," Raimei butted in, earning a glare from the cardinal-eyed boy, "Sensei has to stay here to give other children here, and he wanted you to stay as well." Tobari glared at Raimei as well as she snickered, dragging Yoite and Miharu off. "HAVE FUN!" She called, closing the door.

"…Can I put some pants on?" Aizawa asked and the raven-haired man shook his head. "And why not?"

"If Raimei figures out that I let you do that, not only would I be dead, but you would be too." He stated, finding he could only look at the albino's face. "Plus—"

"Plus what? Do you think I look cute or something?" Tobari froze and blushed, looking down as his face turned a bright red. Aizawa's mouth opened before closing again, which just ended up with a glare to the older man. He sat on the table, staring at his Sensei. "Answer me."

"You're cute, okay?" He said shamefully as he turned around, looking away from the boy sitting on his knees in front of him.

Aizawa smirked. "Just… _How_ cute?"

"Just… Adorable, cute! That kind of thing—" _Ding dong! _"Oh thank god, okay…" He said, thankfully getting off the hook to pass out some candy. When he came back, Aizawa was pouting, swinging his feet back and forth, staring at his wand. "Koichi, what are you doing?"

"Just sitting here."

"Why?"

"I have nothing else to do! Plus, I can barely see a thing; my glasses are in the bathroom."

"Let me go get them." Before Aizawa could protest against this, Tobari was already in the bathroom grabbing his glasses and walking out, putting them back on his face. Aizawa blushed at how close they were and subconsciously wrapped his arms around his neck. "H-Huh? A-Aizawa? What are you do—"

"Shut up and kiss me."

"What?"

"You think I'm cute, I think you're hot, shut up…" Aizawa said and turned to the side. "And just KISS ME." Tobari, who was shocked at the whole thing, leaned forward and kissed the younger male. Aizawa, after a while, pulled away and looked up at him. "How's that for an angel, huh?" He snickered and Tobari smirked.

"How about I'll show you what a devil does?"

**xXx**

**Well that Hetalia reference was clear as day…**

All: … *stares blankly*

…**Oh never mind… Ever heard of the Britannia Angel? Anyone? *sigh* never mind… Oh look at that Yoite, you're in here.**

Yoite: yeah, yeah, yeah… 

Raimei: I love picking out their outfits… I should do that more often!

Koichi: NO RAIMEI.

**Then **_**I'll**_** just make Raimei pick them out.**

Koichi: Well played.


	8. Innocence

_Disclaimer: I don't own Nabari No Ou~ _

Author's Note: I am trying a 100 theme challenge! *giggle*

**8 – Innocence **

**Rating: M ( gwah, smex scenes! D8 )**

**2AN: … I wanted make Aizawa older in this… because I don't know if I could do this XD Though it doesn't seem to go with my idea of losing his 'innocence', which is the plot of this one-shot, but, I don't know… XD I think I'll just leave him fourteen, or even make him fourteen and a half (we got a badass over here), so honestly, if you're a flamer, GTFO this chapter. **

**xXx **

"Hey, Aizawa?"

"Yes, Sensei?"

The conversation started out very innocent, very normal between the two of them.

"How would you feel if I told you I could make you feel good?"

Aizawa looked up at his teacher, curiosity flickering in his crimson eyes. "What do you mean Sensei?" He asked; lately Tobari hadn't been paying attention to him (since the Miharu incident) so he was confused on what he meant.

"I meant what I said, Koichi."

"Sensei, I know what you said. It's just it doesn't make sense…"

Tobari sighed, oh how badly he wanted the albino to be his, and how ignorant the younger one was. "Just, follow me, will you?"

**xXx**

Once they got to a dim-lighted room, Tobari closed the door behind Aizawa as they walked in. The albino looked up at him and swallowed, playing with his hands behind his back. "You're nervous, aren't you?"

"M-Maybe…"

"That's normal…" Kumohira inquired, pushing the younger male up against the door. Those crimson eyes stared up at him as he leaned over and kissed him roughly. The younger boy squeaked, moving his hands to try and push the man away, but failed miserably, so instead he wrapped his arms around his neck. Tobari pressed his body against the albino's, licking his lower lip, wanting entrance. Aizawa gasped slightly, which allowed enough room for the elder man to slide his tongue inside his mouth, exploring the hot cavern. Aizawa let out a little moan he didn't know he even could create, which caused the older male to grind his hips against the younger one's hips. Koichi turned his head away, his cheeks growing hot.

"Se-Sensei…" Tobari put his lips onto the albino's neck, sucking and nibbling on the pale flesh. "Tobari, s-stop!" He yelled and looked at him. Tobari obeyed and looked at the boy. "Wh-what are you doing…?"

"Trying to make you feel good…"

"Wh-why?"

That answer struck him and he looked down, avoiding eye contact. "Just trust me when I say you deserve to feel good…" He said before kissing the other boy again. Aizawa let out a small moan and wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck, deepening the kiss. Their teeth clicked against each other's and Koichi moaned again, clinging onto Tobari. The two men moaned, in which the older one grinded helplessly against the younger one's hips, pulling his lips away from his to suck on his neck again. Aizawa gasped when he bit his neck; Tobari smirked and pulled away to unbutton the albino's shirt.

After the snowy-haired male's shirt was off, the older man leaned over and sucked gently on a hardened nub; Aizawa moaned and gasped, arching his back. "S-sensei…"Aizawa wove his fingers through the raven-colored hair as he nipped his collarbone; Tobari's hands squeezed his thighs before unbuckling his belt loop. Aizawa noticed and suddenly, everything clicked. _'Trying to make you feel good…'_

_D-did Sensei mean…Sex?_

With a quick tug of his pants (and boxers, might he add), Aizawa stood nude in front of his teacher; his face turned a bright red. "Se-sensei, n-no!" The raven-haired man pouted, glancing down into Aizawa's eyes, where he tried to get him to stare too long into them; the elder just chuckled and knelt down, kissing the albino's inner thighs, sending an electric shock up the younger boy's spine. "N-nn…" He moaned and glanced down at his teacher.

With a snicker and a last kiss around the sensitive area, Tobari took his member in his mouth, causing Aizawa to let out a moan. Tobari licked and sucked; god, Aizawa didn't even know _what _the hell he was doing half the time until he felt like he was close to the edge.

"S-Sensei!"

He pulled the younger boy from his mouth however before he could come, which calmed the boy down before he could actually go through with the climax. "Over, at the bed…" Without any hesitation, he panted and walked calmly over to the bed, shaking as he went along, knowing of the pain that might come with tonight. He lied down on the bed, closing his eyes, waiting for his Sensei to join him. _This is so wrong…! So wrong! Why would Sensei do this?_

…_Why did I enjoy it?_

He felt the older man crawl over him and he turned his head, opening those crimson eyes of his. "Sensei…" Tobari leaned over and pressed their bodies together, grinding their hips against each other's. The younger boy moaned, gasping every once and a while. "If you're going to do something, j-just do it…!"

He smirked and held out his fingers in front of Aizawa's mouth; the albino looked up at him confused. He chuckled. "Suck on my fingers, Koi."

Aizawa flushed at the nickname and took his fingers into his mouth, sucking on them gently. After a minute, Tobari pulled them out, and spread the albino's legs apart. He blushed and the raven-haired man pushed a digit in, causing the white-haired boy to let out a shriek, whining and moaning at the pain.

"Hmm~" He smirked and added another finger, stretching him. He thrusted slightly with them, and Aizawa bucked his hips forward subconsciously. He shaped the digits into a V, adding a third, moaning at how tight he feels around them.

"A-aah! S-Sensei!" He dug a little deeper until Aizawa gasped, screaming out a "Th-there!"

He smirked and pulled out his fingers, earning a low whine from the albino. Tobari took off his boxers and lined up with his entrance, muttering out a, "Ready?"

The white-haired boy nodded frantically, wincing slightly from the pain those fingers had given him. With a single grunt, Tobari carefully slid inside the male, making sure at least the tip was in before thrusting the rest of him in sharply. Cardinal eyes shut closed tightly, a few tears escaping them. He let out a scream, clinging onto the larger male as Tobari thrusted in faster and harder, gripping onto the albino. He searched around for the certain spot; that sweet spot that made him cry out earlier. He pounded into him harder, in which Aizawa wrapped his legs around Tobari's waist, having the littler one cry out in pleasure. Koichi raised his hips slightly and Tobari responded by shifting a little, causing him to thrust deeper.

"A-ah! S-Sensei, there!" He cried out and instead of pulling out (which Aizawa seriously thought he was going to) he thrusted into that same spot vigorously over and over, causing the albino to scream and cry out; he clutched onto the older man. "S-Sensei! I-I'm gonna…!"

Without another warning, the white-haired male climaxed all over his chest; the older man grunted and came inside him, coating his walls.

He panted and pulled out of him, getting up to clean himself off. After that was done, he got dressed in his suit he wore before, and looked over at the crying boy. "Aizawa?"

"Y-You jerk!"

He sighed and sat down near him. The albino sat up (and squeaked when he did) and looked down at the mess on his chest. Tobari sighed and got up, coming back to clean that up as well. "How am I a jerk?"

"You could've gone slower…"

"It made you feel better, though."

He glanced down at the small drips of blood pouring out of his rear, dripping onto the bed. _That's it, I guess… _Aizawa thought. _My virginity's gone now, isn't it? _Tobari sighed and pulled the teen close, kissing his head. "Just go to sleep, it'll feel better in the morning…" _Somehow, _the albino thought as he lied down again, cuddling under spare blankets (while Tobari cleaned the one with blood on it), _I think he may be lying to me. It won't feel better in the morning. Oh well… Better get used to it anyway._

**xXx**

… **gwwwaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh why did I think of Aizawa losing his virginity when I read 'Innocence'?**

Koichi: Because you're just like that, I guess. *shrugs*

**Hopefully, everyone understood that his "Innocence" was his virginity, so… Yeah… *crawls under a rock* Hey Raimei, read me the next theme.**

Raimei: Of course! Umm… Where did I put the list…? Uh… Oh! *finds it* there it is!

Miharu: *snatches it away from her* This one, hopefully you're not too perverted on, Mira-chan.

**What is it?**

Raimei: Drive. So, unless you want to put Sensei in a car, I don't think there's anything else…

**Well there's always smex drive, but I'm too tired to do any of that stuff. So… Ah! Got it!**

Tobari: oh god, if I get forced into a car, I'm going to kill you, Mira.

**Yeah I know.**


	9. Drive

_Disclaimer: I don't own Nabari No Ou~ _

Author's Note: I am trying a 100 theme challenge! *giggle*

**9 – Drive**

**Rating: T**

**2AN: Well, here we go. I've always wondered if there is a certain thing, but, hey, let's try it out.**

**xXx **

_There was always something wrong with that kid_, Tobari thought as he looked at the albino who was jumping around. _I know what his addiction is now. _"Hey, Aizawa, quit it…"

He looked up at the taller man and hung upside down from the counter he was sitting on. "Quit what? You know what I want, so why quit until you give it to me?" His glasses slipped off his face and landed on the floor. Tobari sighed. Aizawa smirked and sat upright again, hopping off the counter before walking over to the man.

"Raimei said none of that anymore."

"But… Sensei! I need it!"

"…Fine." Tobari sighed and got up from his chair, walking over to the bag that Raimei had told to keep him from. _Well that really worked, didn't it?_

Aizawa's eyes lit up when he heard a certain plastic bag open up and he stood up straighter; Kumohira bent over and picked up his glasses, sliding them back onto his face again. Koichi giggled but his eyes then soon looked back at the colorful bag that Sensei picked up. "You're seriously going to give it to me?"

"If you'll behave, I will. But only in small proportions." The albino let out a small whine, causing the elder one to chuckle. "I'm not stupid enough to give it all to you."

"Whatever, just give me a piece."

"What's the magic word?" Tobari teased, holding the colorful-wrapped piece of chocolate over Koichi's head tauntingly. Aizawa stared at it, earning another chuckle from the raven-haired man.

"Now."

"Last time I checked, it wasn't 'now'." Kumohira inquired, and the younger boy pouted, reaching his hand up.

"Damn you for being taller."

"Not my fault. What's the magic word?"

"PLEASE!" He pleaded, whining almost, and the older man unwrapped the chocolate piece, putting it in front of the albino's lips. He jumped up slightly; biting down on the chocolate and he immediately ate it.

"So, how did you figure out that you needed chocolate for a day every month?" Tobari asked and the younger boy shrugged, grabbing for another piece. Kumohira took it away from him, scolding Koichi. "I said in moderate proportions, Aizawa."

"I know, I know… I just want the chocolate! I don't know why, it's just for a day every month, I want chocolate, and you holding the bag above my head isn't helping!" He whined, stomping his foot.

_He's like a little kid. _Tobari thought, snickering at the thought as the albino stomped his foot again. _Exactly like a little kid._ "Fine, here's another piece. Raimei's going to kill me if she found out I let you eat too much of it."

"She won't know!" He giggled, eating the piece Kumohira had given him. He sat back up on the counter, pulling the raven-haired man close to him. "Will she?" He asked, tilting his head slightly, glaring at him.

"Aizawa, quit. She won't know, alright, unless you keep this creepy stuff up, then she will." Tobari thought back on that empty threat; he sighed and gave the albino another piece of the chocolate. Aizawa smiled and ate the dark delicious treat, swinging his feet back and forth slightly. Kumohira held the boy close, snickering. "You're a child, you know that?"

"Well… Not really—"

"Right now you are. It's cute." He said, looking at the albino, kissing his cheek. There was a flush of pink that dusted across Koichi's cheeks; he turned and kissed the older boy as well. There was a sudden knock on the door and Tobari raced to get it; he looked down at the blonde who smiled.

"How is he?"

"He's fine; he's just in the kitchen…"

Raimei nodded and walked inside, turning into the kitchen, and she paused. "…Where in the kitchen?" Tobari followed, and began to point to the counter, but paused as well when the albino wasn't there.

"Looking for me?" Aizawa's voice rang through the air, and he sat on the top of the refrigerator, swinging his feet back and forth. He had the bag in his lap, and was currently opening a Kit Kat bar. Tobari facepalmed when Raimei turned towards the older man, scowling; Aizawa snickered. "Raimei, don't be mad, he was the one that wanted to give it to me in moderation…"

"How did you even get UP there, Aizawa?" Kumohira yelled, walking over to the fridge.

"I don't really know, gee, how about the counter?" Aizawa snickered, a thin lace of sarcasm showing through; Tobari turned his head and saw the counter (that was conveniently right next to the fridge). He sighed.

"Get down."

Aizawa turned towards Raimei and pouted, not really wanting to follow Kumohira's order. "It's fun up here, Sensei." Tobari reached up and grabbed the bag, walking off with it; Raimei snickered when she saw Koichi's jaw drop slightly. "Give it back!"

"Get down."

"No!"

"You want to act like a child; I'll treat you like a child. Get down or I'll make you get down, Aizawa." Tobari scolded the younger boy, earning a pout from the albino. "I-I'll ground you…? Yeah, I ground you! That means no candy!" Kumohira threatened, holding up the bag, smirking.

"…Fine." Aizawa grumbled out, climbing down from the fridge. "Now can I have candy?"

Tobari glanced over at Raimei, who nodded. "Here," He said, handing the albino another piece.

**xXx**

Koichi: I was obsessed with candy?

**Chocolate, Koichi. CHOCOLATE.**

Tobari: And you also acted like a five-year-old.

…**He just wanted the chocolate, I guess… Whatever, Miharu, read the next theme!**

Miharu: 10: Breathe Again.

Koichi: *smirks* I think I know what's going to happen…

**And for that, it won't be you.**

Tobari: … anyone have any idea what they're thinking?


	10. Breathe Again

_Disclaimer: I don't own Nabari No Ou~ _

Author's Note: I am trying a 100 theme challenge! *giggle*

**10 – Breathe Again**

**Rating: T**

**xXx **

Tobari cracked open an eye, glancing up at the nice, sweet nurse he had met thirteen days ago. "Kumohira-san?" Her soothing voice asked and he sat up, rubbing his eyes slightly. "Oh! Good! You're being responsive! That's so much better than a few days ago!" She exclaimed, smiling brightly; her pink lipstick made her white teeth stand out. "Try to sit up; can you try to sit up?" She asked and Tobari sat up on his arms, looking at her.

"All the way?" He tried to ask, but it came out muffled, like something was over his mouth. She nodded, like she understood him; Tobari knew she didn't though.

"Why are they still making you wear this? Your breathing patterns are perfectly fine!" She smiled more, almost to the point of it being a fake smile. Kumohira shrugged slightly; his arm still stung but he tried to ignore it. She leaned over and took the breathing apparatus off of his mouth and nose area. "Good, that seems better!"

Tobari smiled up at her, breathing in the glorious flow of oxygen. But still some question bugged him. He knew that smoking was going to get him in some serious shit, but… who gave him the extra lung?

The nurse frowned as a look of confusion washed over the raven-haired man's face. "What is it?"

"Who gave me my lung?"

She looked down at him. "It was a strange boy; he said he wanted to do the transplant. I can't remember his name however… He looked like he wanted to die… He kept pleading to do it; either he was really attached to you or he just wanted to end his life." She sighed sadly, "poor thing… He couldn't be more than fourteen years old."

There was a sudden fear that Miharu had done in; and that Tobari would have the Shinra Banshou inside him, but there was a knock on the door and the nurse went to answer it.

Raimei stepped inside, which caused the man to start to worry.

"Hey, Raimei…" Tobari shifted slightly, wincing at the soreness from the surgery.

"Is he free to leave yet?" Raimei asked the nurse and she smiled, nodding. Raimei and the nurse helped Kumohira stand; he smiled and scratched his neck awkwardly. "Come on, there's something I have to show you." Raimei took his wrist and dragged him to the sidewalk, knowing the older man wouldn't dare ride in a car.

Tobari looked at the younger girl and raised an eyebrow; Raimei flipped out her phone. "What are you doing, Raimei?"

"Seki, did you find it yet? Can we go there?"

"Of course it's here." Tobari heard his ex say over the phone and he looked at Raimei, who nodded and hung up.

"What are we doing? What's there?"

"I knew you were going to ask about your lung donation when you were in the hospital, so we claimed who gave you your right lung. The hospital was nice enough to bury him, since he didn't have enough money to have them cremate him." Tobari nodded, and Raimei grabbed his wrist again, dragging him off to the local cemetery.

**xXx**

Raimei called around for Seki, and she called back, seeming to be a few yards back. It took them a while but Seki sighed when they arrived by her; she was sitting in front of a tombstone so they couldn't see the name. "Seki, just show him."

"I-I don't think we should…" Hanabusa looked down, crossing her arms.

"Where's Miharu?" Tobari asked, looking at the younger girl; Raimei sighed.

"Like I said, Seki, just show him." Raimei said, glancing at the older girl worriedly. Seki sighed again, shaking her head. Tobari stood silently, still wanting to know if it was Miharu or not. "Seki, if you don't show Sensei, I'm sure both of us are going to freak out. Just show him, it doesn't seem like he cares anyway." The blonde glared up at the raven-haired man and he scowled.

"I do care!"

"You'd only care if it was Miharu!"

"That's not true!"

She screamed and Seki sighed again, hopping off the tombstone and stood in front of it. "Tobari, she might be right. All this time you were here – and probably when you were in the hospital – you were worried about Miharu."

"Seki, you know that's not true, I just didn't want the _shinra banshou _in me! If Miharu's not dead, then… Whatever! Just tell me who it is!"

_I promise I'd take care of this lung, no matter whose lung it is. _Tobari thought, and looked over to see a brunette walking over to them.

"Miharu, come here!" Seki demanded when Raimei sighed. Seki turned to the older man. "Tobari, listen to me… Miharu's not dead…" She moved towards Kumohira. Raimei stepped closer to him as well.

"Get Miharu out of your thick-headed skull and…" Raimei screeched; Tobari stared at the tear that slithered out of her eye. Seki moved out of the way of the tombstone and Kumohira snuck a peek at the name that was scrawled across the granite.

Tobari looked around, and immediately realization hit him square in the face. His eyes widened and he fell to his knees, staring at the words carved into the stone.

"N-No… It can't be—"

Raimei swallowed. "I bet now you feel worse."

Tobari glared up at the blonde before staring back at the words that seemed to haunt him. "Can I just have a few minutes alone…?"

"Sure." Seki said calmly, motioning at both teenagers to follow her out of the cemetery.

Tobari sighed. "I promised myself I'd take care of you… Look how that turned out…" He gasped out, staring at his name. "Why did you do this? Why would you even think of doing this to yourself? I-I… I know I focused on Miharu more… But I still loved you… Don't forget me…"

He sighed again and stood, tracing his fingers over the name. He heard a slight call of an owl far above; he looked up and stared at it, smiling lightly. "Thank you, though… At least you're not suffering anymore…"

He turned and began walking. There was a sudden thought and he ran out of the cemetery, turning to the rosebush. Vines were creeping up the metal fence, but he picked a dozen of red and white roses (that apparently grew there) and walked back, putting them back on the ground, by the tombstone. He looked up at the clear blue sky. He smiled lightly, knowing the younger one was where he was meant to be. He took in a deep breath, knowing this is going to be hard without him, but he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Hey God?" He called out. "Take care of Koichi-san for me – until I get there— will you?"

**xXx**

**And this is what my brain comes up while listening to "Strength" by Abingdon Boys School repeatedly. And I mean, REPEATEDLY. It's a good song, though, so I didn't really mind :D**

Tobari: well that was depressing…

**I know, I know... I'm sorry… BUT IT WAS CUTE AT THE END.**

Tobari: But still…

**Whatever, Raimei, read me the next theme? Or which one of you has the list?**

Yoite: I do! The next one's "Memory".

**Hmm… Memory… What to do, what to do…?**


	11. Memory

_Disclaimer: I don't own Nabari No Ou~ _

Author's Note: I am trying a 100 theme challenge! *giggle*

**11 – Memory**

**Rating: T**

**2AN: Wow, this one was even harder than #3. But then this came into my head, and I was like, why not? **

**xXx **

Aizawa glanced around, looking at the four walls that trapped him inside. He hadn't seen Kumohira-sensei in a while and he was getting a little worried. He drowned out the substitute and looked out the window; he was glad that his seat was by there so he could watch anything he wanted. He looked at the sky; it was a light blue. _Perfect._

He smiled to himself, causing Miharu to give a soft glare, but he didn't care. He always liked the sky, the clouds, the… Sunset.

He sighed and looked down at his notebook, writing down the notes that Ms. Yotoshii (Aizawa thinks that's her name – he wasn't sure) was writing on the board. "You'll have a test over this; tomorrow maybe, or the next day."

Aizawa stared at her in shock as the bell rang, dismissing the class. He stood, gathered up his stuff and shoved them in his bookbag, slinging the bag over his shoulder. He walked to his locker, keeping his head down (he wasn't very popular with other people and though he tried to greet them, they'd ignore him). He spun the lock and opened it, noticing a piece of paper fall.

_Eh? Love letters? _He asked himself and opened it. _…Not a love letter, but a note. _He figured he'd read it, just to see if they didn't get him mixed up with anyone else's locker.

_**Dear Aizawa,**_

He blushed. _Okay, so maybe it was for me_, he thought, smiling to himself. _Weird._

_**So a little birdie told me you have this… fetish for sunsets? Is that true? I'm pretty sure it is.**_

"Why on earth would anyone tell them that? It's so… unmanly…" He whispered to himself, sighing.

_**Care to meet me at Satokun Park, before the sun sets? Around seven pm? Because, I like sunsets too. Though I'm sure I'd like them even more if I were watching one with you.**_

_**-Sincerely, anonymous.**_

_Shit! It's anonymous! … Well, of course it is._ Koichi sighed, looking down at his watch. _4:30 pm. I still got around three hours before I meet them. Wait!_

Koichi looked at the small mirror inside his locker. _I'm actually going to see them?_ He sighed once more and looked around, putting the note in his bag. "I guess I am."

**xXx**

Koichi walked inside Satokun Park, sitting down on a bench. He looked up at the cherry blossoms blooming above, and he smiled.

But this sense of sadness washed over him as he saw a woman in his thoughts; she wore a fancy red kimono, matching her eyes. Her silver hair fell over her shoulder as she hugged the tiny boy close to her body. He remembered them walking into the park, which wasn't called Satokun Park at the time, walking over to sit down by where two cherry blossom trees bent over in a Weeping Willow fashion, by the stream that was there.

He glanced over in that direction, seeing the stream. _So I see it's still here, even after three hundred years… _Aizawa walked over there, mesmerized by the beauty as the sapphire water ran over the little pebbles the park owners had put in when Aizawa was _truly_ little. He chirped a little, smiling when he stuck his hand over the current, feeling refreshed and cooled down.

_You still got it, don't you? _He asked, whether to the water or to himself; he looked up at the pinkish and reddish sky. _Alright, it's almost sunset, where are you, Anonymous?_

There was a sudden snap of a twig behind him and Aizawa turned, looking up at the figure of Kumohira. Koichi stood. "Where were you?" He cried out, swatting the older man's arm. "You weren't at school today, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see the sunset." Tobari replied, causing the albino to go wide-eyed.

"Y-you sent that note? A-and why are you wearing a red kimono, Sensei?" He asked, crossing his arms, scowling slightly.

"I knew you liked sunsets, since your mother took you here long ago. I'm wearing a red kimono, so I could make you feel better about her… You know." _How did Sensei know what happened three hundred years ago? My mother's death was never to be spoken of again, how did he know? _"I wanted to make you feel better, since every time you see a sunset you get all happy, then when it fades, so does your happiness."

"My mother died when the sunset did." Aizawa turned his head, looking down.

"Then sit and watch it go down with me."

"What? Are you trying to replace my mother?" He threw a scowl at the older man, who simply shook his head. "Then what are you trying to do…?"

"Make the bad memory go away and replace it with a good one. And before you go off, yelling at me that it'll never work, just sit down with me. I promise I won't die when the sunset does." His smile was genuine and Aizawa flushed slightly before sighing and sitting down in the grass. Tobari sat down next to him, sitting awfully close to the albino.

Koichi shifted slightly so he could lean up against Kumohira; the older man held Aizawa close to his body, and watched as the sun went down.

"I was right. I do like watching them more when I'm with you." Tobari admitted, kissing the boy's head. The albino blushed.

"Me too…"

**xXx**

**D'awwwwwwww! *squeal* **

Raimei: that was cute! *squeals*

Koichi: … Is this why you two get along?

**Well, I just had to make it cute. 8D Who's got the list now?**

Koichi: I do. Uh… *reads it* … crap.

**What is it?**

Koichi: Insanity.

… ***snickers* and this is why I made this chapter cute. **

Tobari: … oh fuck…


	12. Insanity

_Disclaimer: I don't own Nabari No Ou~_

Author's Note: I am trying a 100 theme challenge! *giggle*

**12 – Insanity**

**Rating: M – Slight mentions of cannibalism. **

**2AN: I'm not sure how the mentally ill act, so I'm just going out on a limb here, people. XD**

**xXx **

Tobari Kumohira grimaced as he heard screams from the patients. _Why did I even sign up for helping the asylum? _He thought sourly, trying to get the screams out of their head, walking towards the main chamber at the back of the room. He passed a man who was slamming up against the bars with his face. Kumohira growled and hit the bars, causing the poor man to shriek and crawl back to a dark corner.

He somehow felt bad for the man, but knew it was better for him to be here.

_Or was it? He had no idea how the staff treated these people. _

Tobari shook slightly as he heard a howl coming from the room he was heading towards; he was supposed to be a guidance counselor, and he was an excellent one to boot, but he looked at the jail cell number. It read 104688.

Somehow, he knew he wasn't going to like talking to this prisoner. Two guards opened the first door, followed by two more soldiers, who opened the next vault.

_How insane was this guy, anyway?_ Tobari thought. _The doctor made him seem like he was a sweet kid, but only insane when angered! But how insane was he when he wasn't angry?_ Tobari swallowed when he saw the kid's white hair, and stood frozen.

"Mr. Aizawa?" He knelt down by the snowy-haired boy, looking at the color of it, noticing it was naturally white.

Aizawa's face shot upwards quickly, looking at Tobari (who had been startled). Red eyes glared at the man and the teenager smirked. "What's this? Fresh meat?" He snickered. Tobari looked down at the thinly wired protecting mask the albino had on his face. "You all shouldn't have brought this thing to me, I'm hungry now." He whimpered, trying to free his arms from the confinement they were held in.

_So he's THAT kind of insane… _

"Aizawa… Do you know why you're here?"

He let out a laugh, turning towards the raven-haired man. "Of course I do!" He snickered and struggled with the chains again. "Would you like to find out?" He let out another laugh before sighing and turning his head away, sitting down on his rear. "I want something to eat now. Can I have my food?" The albino turned towards Tobari. "Can I taste you?"

"Wh-what?"

There was a false laugh coming from the door. "He'll tell that to everyone he meets, I'm afraid, Tobari." Tobari staggered backwards, standing close to the albino; he leaned forward and tried to bite Tobari's hand.

"Oi! Quit!" Tobari snapped, hitting the albino in the head lightly; the doctor stepped forward, her long brown hair braided over her shoulder. She smiled at the older man.

"He's a bit of a cannibal, I'm afraid. The only reason we haven't killed him is because he's still a minor." She admitted, looking at the younger boy wrapped in chains. "If he was over eighteen, however…"

"So why are all the others locked up here, and not killed as well?"

"He's the most dangerous to our world. The others usually either get better or kill themselves. The only reason we keep his mouth guard on and mouth away from anything is so he won't eat anyone who comes in here." Her brown eyes turned to slits as he smiled widely. "He's usually well behaved when alone or with the guards however, so he might like you." She turned on her heels and walked out.

Aizawa looked up at Kumohira and scowled, struggling on the chains again. Tobari looked down when he heard the cannibal's stomach growled; the older man walked over to the table that was there, picking up an apple. "Do they even feed you…?" He pondered aloud, and the albino shook his head. "Will you trust me for a second? The guards aren't looking…"

"What are we going to do?" He smirked, and Tobari's hands shook as he took out the knife from his pocket.

"I'm feeding you an apple." He said, cutting up the juicy red fruit. Aizawa watched him as he carved out a little slice of the fruit. "Open your mouth as best as you can, okay…?" The albino opened his mouth; his teeth were sharpened and filed down to spikes, and they were surprisingly white and pearly. Tobari pushed an apple slice inside the young boy's mouth.

His eyes lit up and he chewed, smiling greatly. "See? You're not so bad when someone feeds you…" Tobari sighed. "It's just your food choice that got you in trouble." He said, feeding him more apple slices. Aizawa growled slightly when the fruit slices stopped and Tobari stood, hearing a clang come from outside.

"I'm afraid my time has come to leave you for today. I promise I'll come back tomorrow."

"T-Tobari…" Kumohira turned slightly, surprised he even called him by his name. "T-Tobari's your name, right?"

"Yes, Aizawa… It is Tobari."

"C-can you get me some r-rabbit meat? Just… Soon…? Whenever you can? I-It's m-my favorite."

"O-Of course. I'll try…"

"Thank you." He whispered out, struggling against the chains. "H-Hug me?"

Tobari looked down, staring at his own feet. "Soon, I will, Koichi." He said, and the albino nodded slightly, knowing that was going to happen. Kumohira sighed and turned away, walking out of the cell.

_Rabbit meat… _He walked out of the hospital and to outside, looking up. _If it's what he wants, it's what he'll get._

**xXx**

…**Maybe that wasn't that bad, I had an original plan of Aizawa going crazy, cutting himself, killing the doctor, tearing his father's face off with his hands… etc… Maybe that's what's he did to get in there, maybe along with cannibalism, like it said.**

Koichi: … You're a sadist, aren't you?

**Sometimes, but hey, so are you.**

Koichi: fair enough.

**And yes, I did do research, Koichi's favorite food is rabbit meat. 8D**

**And this one was awfully short… .3. Anyway, Tobari! Read the next theme!**

Tobari: Misfortune.

**Hmm… **


	13. Misfortune

_Disclaimer: I don't own Nabari No Ou~ _

Author's Note: I am trying a 100 theme challenge! *giggle*

**13 – Misfortune **

**Rating: T**

**xXx **

"THIS MUST BE THE MOST HORRIFIC DAY IN THE HISTORY OF HORRIFIC DAYS." Raimei shouted, startling all four boys that were sitting at the table.

Yoite, Miharu, Tobari, and Aizawa all looked up at the blonde, who was shivering slightly. Aizawa smiled at her. "Chill out, Shimizu-chan! It's not that bad…"

"IT'S FRIDAY THE THIRTEENTH, AIZAWA-CHAN!" Raimei yelled, glaring at the albino. "It's the unluckiest -and not to mention it's cursed - day in the entire year, and you're just going to tell me it's not that bad?"

Aizawa paused. "…Yeah, I guess I am, because it's just a superstition. No day could be cursed or known to be unlucky. It's a hoax."

Raimei pouted. "Well fine, but I am superstitious!" Aizawa rolled his crimson eyes and nodded, which earned a scowl from the blonde. "Whatever, I'm taking my food and going upstairs, where I'll sit down and read, and nothing will happen to me." The younger girl walked over to the cabinet, took a few snacks and turned, walking upstairs.

"…Wow, is she really that superstitious?"

"Yeah, she was that way with everything." Tobari answered, finishing his breakfast. Aizawa nodded and finished right when the other two finished; Koichi yawned and stretched.

"Are you superstitious, Sensei? How about you Miharu, Yoite?" All three men nodded slightly, looking down at the table. "S-Seriously? Am I the only one who doesn't believe this stuff? I believe in a lot of things but… not this."

Miharu snickered. "Just wait, now everything that could go wrong in your day will…"

"Oh please."

**xXx**

Aizawa was walking down the street when he spotted something black cross his path. "Huh? What was that?" He asked himself, following where he last saw it. He turned the corner and saw a black cat purring, licking his paw. He walked forward, smiling at it. "Aww… Aren't you cute? I should take you home to Shiratama, Miharu would be so happy."

He leaned over and held out his hand, but the cat hissed and ran off. Aizawa pouted. "That's not fair…"

**xXx**

"Oi! Kid!" There was a shout from a car, and Aizawa turned slightly to look at it. He hadn't recognized the man, but he stopped as the car pulled up. "I, uh, lost my puppy. Mind helping?"

"Nope, it's good for you that you lost your puppy, but I can't help you." Aizawa snickered, turning away and running off. The other man growled and turned his engine on, chasing after the boy. Koichi threw some stakes from his sleeve and dove into an alleyway, climbing up the building. "That was weird… That normally doesn't happen…"

**xXx**

Koichi walked into the store, walking to the meat section. He scanned up and down for his favorite (rabbit) but none was there. "Dammit, are you serious?" He scowled, crossing his arms. "Well, guess I just have to deal with chicken, plus, I don't think anyone else in the house likes rabbit." He picked up the meat and walked off with it; all he had to do was make it to the counter, pay, and walk outside. He walked over to the cashier and put the chicken on the counter; the man swiped it across the scanner.

"$12.90, sir."

"Um, okay…" The albino reached into his pocket. His eyes widened when his hand slid right through it. "Oh, shit… Are you serious…?" He blushed heavily and looked up at the (bored) cashier. "H-How about you just keep the chicken, I'm just going to go home now…" Aizawa ducked his head and walked out of the store, running to the house he shared with the others.

**xXx**

When he got there, he was panting as he ran into the house.

"Where's the chicken?" Miharu coyly asked and smirked.

"Someone forgot to patch up my coat pocket so now there's about twenty bucks lying around the streets." Aizawa scowled and looked around. "I got chased by a few strangers too, thought you ought to know."

"It's all because you dissed Friday the Thirteenth, Aizawa-kun." Raimei snickered and Aizawa glared at her.

"You set this up, didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"Raimei!"

**xXx**

…**.okay, this one was very short, but I was tired and so I just wanted to get it done 8D **

Koichi: why am I always the one with the bad luck?

**Dunno. Who has the list now?**

Raimei: uh, I think it's me.

**Read the next prompt, then, dear!**

Raimei: Uh, Smile!

**Hmm… Interesting…**


	14. Smile

_Disclaimer: I don't own Nabari No Ou~ _

Author's Note: I am trying a 100 theme challenge! *giggle*

**14 – Smile**

**Rating: T**

**xXx **

Aizawa turned the corner slightly, walking down the sidewalk that was going towards a certain raven-haired man's house. _Hopefully he's still out on his front steps like before, _the albino thought as he held something behind his back, walking slightly faster.

"S-Sensei!" He called, walking up to the man's stair steps approaching his house. He sighed when he realized he wasn't there anymore and looked down at the flowers he held in his hand. "Dammit! I wasn't fast enough!"

"Aizawa?" There was a voice from behind the albino and he spun on his heels.

"A-Ah! Th-there you are, sensei!"

"…Why are you at my house?" The older man asked and there was a dust of pink that swept across the younger boy's cheeks.

"I wanted to see you… A-And I knew you liked gardening, so… I-I bought you these… So I could see you smile!" He looked down, embarrassed, as he held up some gardening tools (that were in a bag) and the flowers he had looked at earlier. Tobari blushed slightly, glancing at the albino.

"Ai-Aizawa… I-I don't know what to say…"

"Just smile." The white-haired man looked up and Tobari smiled, taking the flowers and the tools. Aizawa blushed, turning his head away. "Thank you."

"For?"

"For smiling, of course!"

**xXx**

Tobari looked around; glancing at his garden he had grown using Aizawa's tools. He smiled again at the thought of the albino standing there, in front of him, handing them to him. _All because he wanted to see me smile…_

The man walked inside, glancing at his mother as she cooked. "What do people give fourteen year olds to make them smile?"

"Why?"

"Aizawa gave me gardening things and flowers just to see me smile. What should I give him?" He asked, sitting down at the table. Seki turned and looked at the raven-haired man, shrugging slightly.

"I heard he liked rabbit meat."

Tobari's eyes widened and he looked at her. "Rabbit meat?"

"Yeah, every time he goes over to Raimei's, he always asks for it. Miharu told me the last time we saw each other." Seki said, glancing at her child. "So you should give him some. Or just cook him some."

Kumohira nodded. "Invite him over right now. I'll go get some—"

"But, what about the food I'm making now?"

"Well, what are you making?"

"Rice."

Tobari shrugged. "It could go along with the meat. Now go invite him! I'll go to the market to see if they have any." He walked out the door, walking down the street to the local market. Before he reached his destination, there was a little shop outside of the market, giving out modern literature. _I know Aizawa likes reading that, I know that for sure._

He picked up a book on Tokyo, paying for it before walking inside.

Kumohira looked around in the meat section, looking for the hare meat. _Chicken, chicken, salami… Pork chops, fish, fish… More fish… Ham, bacon, bologna… _

He sighed, about to give up, when he reached the end of the meat section, eyes widening. "I-I found it…!" He smiled before holding it close to his chest (like he was afraid to lose it) and went to go pay before going home.

**xXx**

When Tobari got home, he opened the door and saw the albino at the table. "There he is!" His mother cried happily, smiling. Aizawa looked up and greeted him.

"Hello, sensei~ I saw your… Growing garden," He laughed slightly and Tobari smiled. "It looks really good."

"Thank you." The raven-haired man said and turned to his mother; she got the hint and smiled before walking upstairs. "Now… A certain birdie told me your favorite food…"

Aizawa perked up and glanced over at him; Tobari walked towards the stove and opened the meat package, grabbing a pan from the cupboard. "Y-You… You got rabbit meat?" Tobari smiled to himself as he began cooking the meat; Koichi got up and stood next to the man. "Y-You did! How? I've been looking everywhere for it in the local market!"

"I just found it and got it…"

"Why? You don't even like rabbit meat…"

"That's true." Tobari admitted. "But you do."

"Is that why you invited me over? To taunt me?" Aizawa scowled and the older man turned towards him, shaking his head feverishly. "Then why?"

"I wanted to see you smile… If you noticed, I set a book down on the island…" The albino turned and saw a book; a book on Tokyo.

"So… You got me a book and you're cooking me rabbit meat?" Tobari nodded and Aizawa looked down, blushing lightly. "Thank you." He said, clutching the book close to him. "The meat's done." He chirped out, smiling. Tobari put some meat on a plate and held up a piece to him with a pair of chopsticks. "You're going to feed me?"

"Why not?"

He smiled and leaned forward, taking a piece in his mouth. He immediately smiled widely.

"You're a good cook."

**xXx**

**Awww… Oh, rabbit meat~**

Tobari: Awesome, I'm a good cook 8D

Tobari: Wait – Seki's my mother?

**Yeah… ****shesoldenoughtobeyourmother**

Tobari: Shut up.

**It's true…**

Tobari: Yeah, yeah, yeah…

**Um, who has it now?**

Miharu: I do! The next theme is… "Silence".

**Arigato, Miharu… Hmm… Silence… Got it!**


End file.
